My Little House of Night: Secrets are Magic
by IloveZimandNny16
Summary: In the world of the House of Night, good news is evident, but dangers still lurk within the shadows, and secrets are all but evident between them. Until, out of nowhere the entire circle is cast into the colorful world of Equestria, where the inhabitants are all even more colorful ponies! There they'll become friends with the Elements of Harmony, and discover hidden secrets...


**For anyone who knows me in the House of Night archives…. This is where I've been lately. And yes I am still working on my other stories… Just be patient! Also for all the bronies reading this… Yes I am implying that Luna is Nyx here! And no I have no idea who this other pony Nyx is! Just shut up and read it!**

**Disclaimer: I own neither House of Night, or the ponies… But you all probably figured that out already right?**

"Why are you allowing this?" The winged consort exclaimed his confusion to the Goddess of the Night.

She was smiling softly to herself, and at the over protectiveness of her consort Erebus. Though she could certainly understand where his disdain lay, she just didn't want to acknowledge the question just yet.

She was still too enthralled at what was happening in the mortal world with her children; one of such events had actually happened in her very own grove. Her youngest, and yet most powerful, Priestess had returned to her own realm, she had overcome her own grief, and gained a new warrior in her life for it. Though that last part wouldn't have happened if not for her own blessing. It was a foolish thing to do here sure, to take pride in just a handful of your subjects when your love should reach out to all individually, but this was too memorable to let it pass by without her savoring it.

'_After all, _she_ does it all the time, and only because _they _earned it. Well I say that these young ones deserve it just as much._' She thought to herself.

"My Goddess," Her consort spoke to her again.

"Yes my love?" She finally answered him.

"Please tell me why you are allowing that young priestess to be… Consorted by that monster! She is the first of her kind, and I know you have accepted her after your prophet had helped her re-connect herself with Light," Erebus paused in his words, and this is what the Goddess of Night had dreaded to hear from him. She was in a blissful mood; she didn't need him to spoil it for her.

"So why are you allowing her to re-establish that connection with Darkness by allowing her to continue being imprinted with him?" He asked her, though the shock of why he was questioning his Goddess should have been extreme for her, the feeling was mild at best. In fact, one could say that she was actually anticipating it.

"I have given my children the gift of free will. You know as well as I that to prevent her having this imprint would violate that." She said calmly, barely containing her fits of laughter that was boiling inside of her.

'_And yet, the ruse still holds that I am still working on being more calm._' She may have had to contain the infectious laughter within her, but a grin still sprouted across her face.

"But still… He is…"

"Actually proving himself to be more forgiving than his father. Do not think that for a moment I have forgotten who, or what, he is. I have observed her connection with him, and the bond they now share. There is very little I can do to prevent it, or even halt it." She interrupted him by saying with a lot more authority than she actually meant to.

"But still… What if this turns bad, for the both of them? He will return to being the monster son of Kalona. And she'll…"

"Be left in every growing hands of Darkness." She finished for him with a sigh.

"I know that Erebus. But if you were to actually pay attention as I have, you'll note that their connection grows stronger every time they meet each other again. She is even teaching him for the betterment, for the side of Light. You have too many doubts growing inside your head." She smiled simply at him, and then back down to the scene she was witnessing before.

The scene was that of a young teenage girl, with blood red tattoos in the shape of vines framing her face. She was standing in front of an unused fountain in the moonlight. However she was not alone; there was another with her, but he would never be classified as "normal".

His body was that of an over grown raven, minus his completely human arms and legs. He had one of his hands, intertwined with the girl's as she smiled up at him; he was cupping her face within his palm.

The Night Goddess smiled at the little window of a gift she left for them in the fountain. She left them a reflection of what she was sure to be what the raven boy would soon look like in the near future.

She headed her own consort's words though, and frowned inwardly. It would be in the near future, should he choose the right path.

"My Goddess, I only mean these words as protection. If he is to choose the wrong path, then no doubt chaos would ensue." Erebus tried explaining to her. She mentally rolled her eyes at him, hoping that she gave nothing too notable away when he mentioned the word "_chaos_".

"And what' so wrong with having a little chaos run ramped when everyone down there is trying way too hard to contain it?" Another voice sounded. Another voice she new for a fact was neither her own, or her consort's. It was a voice she knew all too well. A voice she knew for a fact did NOT belong here.

She whipped around as fast as she dared, hoping beyond hope that she was only hearing things, but the moment her eyes scanned the area, her fears were confirmed.

There, at the entry point to her realm stood a man she knew for a fact shouldn't be here. He was wearing an out of sorts suit that she took in all too well. The torso itself was a deep brown color that extended halfway down the left arm, the rest of that side was a bright yellow. Over on the right arm, it looked more like softer shade of yellow, but it also looked more bulky compared to his left arm. Then there were his pants, which were just as mismatched. One pant leg had a much light shade of brown than the suit's jacket, but it was still out of place, seeing as how the other leg was a slimmer fit, and was a bright vivid green. Even his shoes were different; one being a polished black dress shoe, the other being white. The only thing that seemed relatively "normal" about him was his short, messy black hair.

Of course the most notable features about this man before her was his eyes and his smile; because in that malice smile of his, stood a single, gleaming, pointed, snaggle tooth. And his eyes were nothing but yellow orbs contain two different sized red irises.

The Goddess of Night stood petrified where she stood.

'_How?! How had he found me? How long as he known about this world?!_' The thought screamed inside her mind.

"Who are you?!" Erebus demanding of the strange man, materializing a great sword in his hand, that he had pointed at the unwanted guest in a defense pose.

"D-d-Discord…" The Goddess of Night managed to speak the moment her consort's demand left his lips.

"Ahh… So good to see that you recognize me! Though I must admit I _did_ sort of made it pretty obvious. I would've been offended if you didn't recognize little ol' me." Discord laughed to himself completely ignoring the warrior who was still brandishing his sword at the visitor.

"So your name is Discord then? I'd hate to be the rude one, but I'm afraid I have to ask you again to leave this place. And if you don't comply, I'll have to force you." Erebus threatened.

Discord had finally paused in his laughter to finally take note of Erebus, and when he finally did, he smirked at him.

"Oh I almost forgot about your "infatuations" here. Honestly, shouldn't you know better?" Discord said in a mocking tone, looking right at her.

"You dare insult my Goddess?! For that, you shall pay dearly." Erebus warned, and those words finally snapped the Night Goddess out of her stupor.

"Erebus DON'T!" She called out, but it was too late, Erebus had started charging against the intruder, while he just stood there continuing to look smug.

"Goddess? Well then, I didn't know you were in such need of attention: Creating your own brand of night creatures, changing your looks entirely, calling yourself a Goddess. What's next? Gonna have a little tantrum to have mommy and daddy notice you?" Discord laughed again to himself, seemingly not taking notice of the warrior charging against him.

That is until Erebus was almost upon him, then Discord snapped his fingers.

In an instant, Erebus froze where he stood.

"Oh I almost forgot. What's this one's name again? Erebus? Hmmm… Quite the thick brained one if you ask me." Discord said, laughing all the while, clonking on Erebus head.

"Leave him alone Discord!" She finally found her voice amongst the shock and confusion. "You're obviously here for me, and me alone, so what is it you want?" She spoke with much more authority than she was feeling at the moment, but she refused to let him see her feel like everything was spiraling out of her control.

"There it is, letting your "Goddess" title go straight to your head. Of course since we're in this realm you created, everything has to be about _YOU_ now, doesn't it?" Discord mocked her, finally leaving Erebus alone, but not freeing him from his frozen state.

She barely flinched.

"You sought me out, in _MY_ realm no less. What else am I suppose to think you came here for?" She challenged.

"What is it your so-called, "children" call you nowadays? Nyx? That name sounds so familiar…." Discord stalled himself, taking in the wide variety her grove had to offer.

"What difference does that make?!" She questioned him.

"Nothing apparently. I'm just merely asking." He bowed humbly, though he was fooling no one.

"So what are you here for?" The Goddess of the Night, Nyx asked yet again.

"A game." He said simply, somehow appearing right behind her, when she was looking straight at him before.

"What game?" She practically growled at him.

"A simple game really. Think of it as more of a bet to be won." He said vaguely, doing nothing to calm her nerves.

"Answer my question Discord!" Since she was sure that no one could witness her, she could afford to let her calm dissipate for the likes of him.

He just smirked at her, making her feel like a fool. She'd fallen for his bait.

"Any one of you precious circles, against your sister's elements." He said smoothly, barely batting an eyelash.

"M-m-my c-ci-cir-circle?" She stuttered, hoping beyond hope that she heard him wrong.

"Now don't be shy… Just choose any circle you may have in mind to combat your own sister's and then the games can begin." Discord explained to her, somehow moving his way right next to her side, whispering in her ear.

She just swatted him away.

"And how do you propose to have this little "bet" work out?" She questioned him.

"All in due time, but now you have an important choice to make here, no don't you?" Discord said calmly, pulling out a watch seemingly from nowhere. It made the most annoying ticking noise.

_Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock._

'_He wants me to choose a circle from my House of Night's to be a part of his cruel game? Just how insane has he become?_' The thought rang clear in her mind.

She tried to think of any and all of her strongest Priestesses who holds each one of her own elements, but somehow only one circle came to mind.

With a sweet and intelligent young boy taking the place of air.

A strong, steady, and beautiful young girl taking the place of fire, while her other half took her place as water.

A strong independent young girl, whose choices has been forced upon her, but has been strong through it all, and making it turn out right to represent earth.

And of course, a young, if not naïve, girl, who still has her own lesson's to learn, to take her place in the center, as Spirit.

"Figured you'd choose those five." Discord's voice interrupted her train of thought, making her blood run cold.

"No…. They are only children!" She cried out.

"Ohhh… If it makes you feel any better, how about I add in any attachments to them? Maybe include that sniddy prophet of yours." Discord offered, almost making her head scream.

"I want NONE of them to take place in ANY of your games!" She had finally had enough; it was bad enough that she had to deal with him before hand, but to deal with him _here_? That was just crossing the line!

"Too late, little miss "Nyx"!" Discord mocked her. "Oh, and if I were you," He said, snapping his fingers again, finally unfreezing Erebus, who just swiped his sword on the ground, making a loud thud sound as it implanted itself in the ground.

"I'd switch to your original look. No offence, but that pale hair of yours isn't a good look for you. Oh, and I bet I don't have to tell you this, but perhaps telling your sister might be a good idea. I don't know, and quite frankly don't care." He finished speaking walking plainly out of the grove, cackling slightly to himself. And as Nyx noticed, at the mention of her sister, Erebus had looked at her in surprise, then back to Discord with malice.

"So long "Nyx"," Discord said, using air quotes around her name. "Hopefully the games will prove to be extreme fun." At that he let out a burst of cruel laughter, making her glare at him. "Well to me at least… Arrivederci!" And with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared in a bright flash of white light.

Once he had left however, Nyx felt completely drained, and collapsed with her worry weighing her down.

"My goddess!" Erebus cried out, abandoning his sword, rushing over to his side. Should she be anybody else, and should Erebus be a certain someone else, Nyx would've lost it right then and there. But none of those other factors were in play at this moment. Right now she was Nyx, Goddess of the night, and the mother of the vampyres, and this was Erebus, her consort; she could NOT lose her emotions in front of him.

"What has he done to you?" He questioned her, glaring at the spot where Discord disappeared away.

"The same thing he's always done." Nyx said grimly and automatically, as if she's said it a thousand times before.

"My Goddess?" Erebus asked, as she stood up.

"He corners living beings to their weakest spot, and takes advantage of that weakness to his advantage." She said, more to herself than to explain the danger of Discord to her consort.

"I don't understand… He also said…" He stalled, but she didn't need him to continue his words for her to understand what he was about to bring up.

"He mentioned my sister, yes I know that." She said void of any emotion she held.

"… I never knew you even HAD a sister… Did…"

"NO! No one knew… No one was supposed to know!" Nyx exclaimed, trying her best to try and not let Discord's knowledge affect her any more than it already has. But either way, he did have a point… She needed to know of his release. Needed to know what he planned to do now that he was free again. Needed to know that he knew of her secret…

Sighing, Nyx knew what she had to do, though she loathed at the thought that it was through Discord's forcing that she had to do it.

"Erebus." She called out to him almost quietly, going over how she should word out the news to her sister.

"Yes my Goddess?" He said, eagerly awaiting her command, it made her heart twinge again with how she made the wrong decision in who she SHOULD'VE given her heart to.

"I will be taking leave for a while. You are, in the mean time, to watch over the Otherworld, as well as my grove until I return." She said, turning away from him to face the star ridden sky that was her domain and hers alone.

"What?! But my Goddess… Where are going? This is…" Erebus asked of her, and sighing, she figured she at least owed him /that answer.

"Erebus…" She said calmly. "I'm heading his warning; I'm going to warn my sister of his escape, and of his "/games"" She said, hoping that there was a lot less venom in her words than she intended.

Instead of an argument or for a refusal with the facts that she couldn't trust anything that Discord had told her; a fact she had already knew far too well; He just nodded at her.

"Of course. As you wish my Goddess." He told her bowing his head in respect to her command.

"Thank you Erebus." Nyx said, bowing back to him.

"Just one more question that I don't understand though." He said, though she had a feeling what that said question would be.

"Who /_is_ your sister? Who could she possibly be?" He asked the confusion evident in his voice.

In spite of herself, she smiled.

"I am the Goddess of the Night; who else could my older sister be?" She riddled him, secretly taking enjoyment in the shock on her consorts face in his new found knowledge that she is actually the younger.

When he didn't answer, though it wouldn't have mattered, she continued.

"Just as I am represented by the Moon, so is my sister represented by the Sun." She said with a smile on her face.

"The sun? So how come no one knows of this? Have you been in war with her all this time?"

'/_If only you knew…_' Nyx had to hold back the laughter bubbling within her from her past trickery she and her sister had devised together.

"No actually. But that is not important at the moment, what is, is the simple fact that I need to go to her. And I need you to stay here, I will return when I can, but I make no promises on the when." She said, holding his face within her hands.

He held her hands that cupped his face.

"I understand, and I will follow your command." He said standing strong and proud, reassuring her.

Sighing she turned away back towards the sky again, letting the light from the stars encircle her in a bright blow glow as she focused the spell that would teleport her back to the castle, and would transform her body into her other form.

'/_And how ironic it is that I've been wanting to go back to Equestria for some time now. I guess I have a good excuse as any now._' She thought to herself before she vanished within her own magic.


End file.
